


【伯爵咕哒】Dance! Dance!! Dance!!!-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Kudos: 3





	【伯爵咕哒】Dance! Dance!! Dance!!!-白茶狗凍

【伯爵咕哒】Dance! Dance!! Dance!!!-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【伯爵咕哒】Dance! Dance!! Dance!!!](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_12a43ed0)

  


“不会有人趁我睡觉时揍了我一顿吧？”

我坐在石头上揉着小腿，石头旁流过一条小溪。我们刚刚狩猎完一轮种火，在以往我们不会在这个时间点休息，可是今天我却觉得格外劳累。

“怎么可能有人这么胆大，”亚历山大甩了甩手，将刚刚在溪水中洗净的果子递给我，“我会替你揍他一顿，不过在我之前会有人……”

他看了看远处，黑色的斗篷在几米开外的高枝上飘荡。我冷哼了一声，亚历山大笑嘻嘻地转过来看我。

“你们吵架啦。”

“没有。”

亚历山大抿着嘴发出令人生气的声音，情人节刚过，他就像春天的小鹿一般抖动耳朵、跳来跳去，我想一定发生了什么好事。

“我想也不应该，前天早上我还看见他从你屋里出来。”

我将咬了一半的果子丢向他，他灵巧地躲开，发出一串欢快的笑声。

“找你的老师去吧！”我恶狠狠对着他说道。

他冲我挥了挥手，一路小跑绕过树丛，很快消失了踪影，只有阵阵说话声似有似无，很快又安静下来。

我抬眼望了眼远处的树梢，树枝上已经空无一人。我转过身脱了鞋袜，将双脚浸在溪水中，太阳金色的光斑花瓣一般漂浮在水面上，一会儿又像是沉入水底，印上我的脚面。

早晨睡醒时我就觉得小腿酸疼，双脚也阵阵发胀，脚底像起了水泡一样刺痛，但却没有伤口。冰凉的溪水流过双脚，我感觉舒服了一些，撑着手臂向后靠时，视野右侧出现黑色的大衣下摆。我顺着衣服向上看，他低头望着我，嘴角挂着惯常的嘲讽的笑容。

“这里的溪水太凉了。”

“我喜欢。”

我转过脸去，他冷不防地伏下身体，伸出手抓住我的小腿。我踢着腿想要甩开他的手，水花四溅，可是皮革手套的触感依旧留在我皮肤上。

“放开我。”

“别乱动。”

他根本不听我说话，不遵守我的命令，不明白我心里想些什么。他的手指像是鹰爪一般，我看了看手背上的令咒，想了想还是躺倒在地上，青草扎进衣服中。

我微微屈着脑袋，只能看见他蹲下的背影。他脱了手套，捏了捏我的小腿，又抓住我的右脚，像是医生在做检查。

“好痒！”

话音刚落他就松开了手，将手上的水珠甩落到草地上。医生慢悠悠地戴上手套，即将作出诊断，开具处方或是预备做一台手术。

“今晚我会去找你。”

“不。”

他露出意外的表情，我看着他的眼睛重复：“我说不。”

他一定觉得莫名其妙，不知道我因何生气，不过他也没有追问，人群靠近时，他就像幻影一般消散了。

我有时觉得他像是苍白的幽灵，或是同样苍白的吸血鬼。他不在白昼时靠近，只有黑夜降临之后，才鬼魅无声地降临到我身边。

*****

你听见了吗？钟声刚刚敲过十二下！快，快，再快些。换上洁白的舞裙，穿上闪亮的水晶鞋，坐上金碧辉煌的南瓜马车! 仙女的马儿跑得飞快，第一步跃过峡谷，第二步跨过河流，第三步就踏上城堡前的台阶。

快点儿，快去参加伯爵的舞会，黑夜转瞬即逝，时间已经不多了！快去，快去，否则他会同别人跳舞，从这头跳到那头，从黑夜跳到黎明。

抓住他的手，看着他的眼睛。你看他是多么地俊美，像一具希腊的大理石塑像，乌葡萄似的双眼里却充满了热情，酒窝里盛着蜜糖般的笑。

任他拉着你旋转，踏着音乐的节拍永远不停的旋转；他贴着你的鼻子发笑，低沉的话语像雨丝一般沾湿你的头发。

公鸡开始啼叫，东方的天空发白，一夜的舞会结束了。丢到跳破的舞鞋，别让人发现。明晚再来，明晚！

*****

“他说……”我支吾了半天，清了清嗓子，“咳，他是这样说的，‘这一天是属于你们的。’”

“就这样？”

亚历山大歪着脑袋看着我，他现在春风得意，整天和他的老男朋友腻腻歪歪，自然不会了解我的心情。

“你根本不明白，我懒得和你说。”我站起来，拍拍裙子要走。

“我明白的，master。”

他急急忙忙地拉住我，不让我走。我知道他跑来找我只是想给他的老师请假，不是专门来听我倾诉烦恼的。

“我知道，你想和他待在一起，可是他却让你和别人待在一起，对不对？”

“我也没有那么想和他一起，他闷起来像个黑葫芦，大笑的时候又吵得要人命。”我又坐回了椅子上。

“可是那天怎么说也是情人节啊，换做我我也会生气的。”

换做他，他才不会生气呢，他会干脆缠上对方一整天，像麦芽糖一样粘人，直到对方屈服。可是我做不到，我没法变成麦芽糖。

“不过如果我是你，我就拉着他不放开。你为什么不直接跟他说，这一天你想和他一起度过？”

他问得太理所当然，我不知道该如何回答，半天之后才说道：“我没那么想和他在一起。”

我向他说“不”的那天晚上，他并没有来找我。我睁着眼睛等到半夜，最后困得睡着，睁眼时已是早上七点。他有的时候非常听话。

我的小腿愈加酸胀，双脚也越发地疼痛，早晨起来时我特地去了趟医务室，但是检查结果显示一切正常，肌肉没有任何损伤。好在疼痛还在我能忍受的范围内，我照样换上战斗服去了修炼场，任务结束的时候却觉得浑身的骨头都在吱吱呀呀响个不停。

半下午时回来，洗完澡之后拖着两条废掉的双腿去吃饭，吃饱喝足才觉得稍微恢复生机，勉强有力气和玛修说说笑笑，走到一半却拦住去路。

这倒是稀奇，我抱着胳膊想，有别人的时候他巴不得离我越远越好，从不曾这样抢夺我。

“有事？”

等到玛修一步三回头地走远了，我转向他。

“和我跳舞。”他对我说道。

“你真是莫名其妙！”

我冲着他怒吼，他却无动于衷地抓住我的手，又揽过我的腰。我根本不会跳舞，他不会不知道。

“这是治疗，master。”

他低下头在我耳边说道，我却只想将大仲马暴打一顿。

可是我实在是太累了，既无力挣脱他的双臂，又没有力气抬起脚跟在他光亮的皮鞋上狠狠踩上一脚。我沉下脸不再说话，像提线木偶一般任他摆布，片刻之后，我的耳边似乎响起了乐声，这些令人感到陌生的舞步也似乎变得熟悉起来。

我想我已经累坏了脑子。

*****

大门打开之后是灯火煌然的大厅，丰腴的夫人们身着华服，不笑的嘴巴在精巧高傲的扇子背后，扇子上方却露出一双双微笑的眼睛。

我向人群里走，人群就变得模糊起来。我走向道路尽头，他站在那里等着我，向我伸出手。

他将和我跳舞，跳一整夜，直到公鸡啼鸣，东方发白。他只等着我一个人，只与我跳舞，那双闪亮的眼睛只注视着我，酒窝里的笑容只倾倒在我身上。

音乐响了起来，我随他踏出熟悉的舞步，旋转、旋转，直到头晕目眩、无法思考，直到星星落进眼睛里，烛火扑进脑海中。

嗯？似乎不对。这一步应该在那儿，这一个音符应该在那儿。这不对。他不对。他应该有着白的头发，金的眼睛，还有嘲讽的笑容和冷淡的言辞。我觉得小腿发酸，脚底疼痛。

我听见镜子碎裂的声音，戴着黑色皮革手套的一双手从我身后伸出，从我彻夜的舞伴手中将我揽过。

“你的梦境竟也变得如此坚不可摧了？——哼，你不该将复仇故事和童话放在一起阅读，看看这幅怪异的模样，那莫非是你的王子吗？真是可笑。”

然后黑色的火焰就燃起了。

*****

我从梦里醒过来，感觉到他的吐息。

“你终于舍得醒过来了？”他的声音皮笑肉不笑，像是割人的纸片。

“……你在这儿做什么？”我当然知道他为什么在这里，梦境的残片还留存在我的脑海中，我想到床头放着的《基督山恩仇录》和《安徒生童话》，羞耻得想找条地缝。他一定会嘲讽我的，我拽着被子的一角，时刻准备蒙上脸，将他一脚踢下床。

“我来做什么？我来支取我的黑夜。”

他只是凑近我的耳朵这样说道。

“你将我的黑夜支给了别人，现在你该偿还属于我的部分。”

我感到身后手臂的力度以及他呼吸中的灼热，他在我耳边说话，打湿我的耳廓。

“我是你彻夜的舞伴，与我共舞吧，”

完

  


  
2018/04/16  


  
热度 240  
评论 14

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[咕哒子](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%92%95%E5%93%92%E5%AD%90)

[伯爵咕哒](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%AF%E7%88%B5%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)

[岩窟王](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B2%A9%E7%AA%9F%E7%8E%8B)

  


  


评论(14)

热度(240)

  1. [](https://s0955033133.lofter.com/) [御凡](https://s0955033133.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://arialou.lofter.com/) [一个产垃圾的马甲](https://arialou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xueqishiyimianti.lofter.com/) [雪十面体](https://xueqishiyimianti.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://annaoo899.lofter.com/) [AnnaO_o](https://annaoo899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) [西湖春晓](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) [橘川](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://kangkangdy.lofter.com/) [康康](https://kangkangdy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://kaiteer.lofter.com/) [高低冥迷](https://kaiteer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://sanqianfanxing.lofter.com/) [三千繁星](https://sanqianfanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://ylmxwqy.lofter.com/) [夏樱](https://ylmxwqy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://shiofalzone.lofter.com/) [ShioFalzone](https://shiofalzone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://gaokaokuaiche.lofter.com/) [高考快车](https://gaokaokuaiche.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://ziyunwanan.lofter.com/) [叫紫云的兔子](https://ziyunwanan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://seventhsea.lofter.com/) [香香香蕉精](https://seventhsea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://racheal377.lofter.com/) [彼是诶](https://racheal377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) [鱼酱的突刺光波](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://1194273210.lofter.com/) [豆花花花（新刊预售中）](https://1194273210.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://aierbota979.lofter.com/) [爱尔伯塔](https://aierbota979.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xiamei364.lofter.com/) [夏梅](https://xiamei364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://canashimi.lofter.com/) [happinessgoround](https://canashimi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://taxintong.lofter.com/) [不知相见恨](https://taxintong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://80499798.lofter.com/) [黎黎谣](https://80499798.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://qichi074.lofter.com/) [闲杂人琐事_](https://qichi074.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://cenjiqiu.lofter.com/) [鸡球有毒不能吃](https://cenjiqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://freedomkoo.lofter.com/) [Freedom Koo](https://freedomkoo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xinyi158.lofter.com/) [-飴梦蜜柑💫✨](https://xinyi158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://toriihibari.lofter.com/) [鳥居久張](https://toriihibari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://lingwei679.lofter.com/) [翎薇](https://lingwei679.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://yingzhuo430.lofter.com/) [樱烵](https://yingzhuo430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://1364169627.lofter.com/) [一只芙芙精](https://1364169627.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://cangwei941.lofter.com/) [苍微](https://cangwei941.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://jinliangelyse.lofter.com/) [津梁Elyse](https://jinliangelyse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yijiulingyi.lofter.com/) [一玖零一](https://yijiulingyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://pingdanshizhen988.lofter.com/) [💧](https://pingdanshizhen988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://29322.lofter.com/) [数据已删除](https://29322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://athrun388.lofter.com/) [Athrun](https://athrun388.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://qinian107.lofter.com/) [温如](https://qinian107.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://tempuraorz.lofter.com/) [炸虾甜酒](https://tempuraorz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://547417485.lofter.com/) [初北在drb坑底](https://547417485.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://kangkangdy.lofter.com/) [康康](https://kangkangdy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://hetian308.lofter.com/) [hetian](https://hetian308.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://richangmoyubailaochen.lofter.com/) [日常摸鱼白老辰](https://richangmoyubailaochen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) [galaxy](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) [galaxy](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://jumu5626.lofter.com/) [爽爽葵](https://jumu5626.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://datemasa.lofter.com/) [紅蓮花下蒼龍眠](https://datemasa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
